Bonds
by nightgazer101
Summary: Grimmjow is a panther cub and Ichigo is a tiger cub. They are both animals in this story. i don't really know what to put for a summary without giving too much away RATED T: DUE TO VIOLENCE AND COURSE LANGUAGE IN LATER CHAPTERS!


**A/N: Hi again! I had this idea when I was trying to sleep yesterday; most of my ideas come to me around that time to. I thought I would try something a little different, so please enjoy this story.**

**Also, I don't know if you noticed but I did post a poll on my profile about Owner being an mpreg or not. So I would like to know from you so go and vote! I have some ideas for both ways – Nightgazer**

The Karakura Wild Cat Shelter is home to many endangered cat breeds. Most of which that can survive out in the wild anyone. The owner of the shelter Kisuke Urahrara; created this establishment to protect them from hunters and poachers alike. When cubs are old enough, he either keeps them for more attractions for the shelter or he sells them to safe homes at the zoo or circus.

Right now Kisuke and his assistant Yoruichi were watching over one of their highly pregnant Siberian Tiger 'Masaki'. Yoruichi was a little concerned because Masaki was also very sick.

"Are you sure she'll be alright when she gives birth?" She asked Kisuke. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"The vet said that she'll be fine as long as she gets her medication, but because of her pregnancy she won't let us go near her." He sighed "We can drug her because I don't think they would be safe for the cub this far into it."

-Meanwhile at the other side of the fence-

Masaki was making her way towards the panther's area. She and another recent mother named 'Pantera' were good friends. She sat at the division between the panther and tiger area's and called for her weakly.

"Are you here Pantera?" Masaki called "I need to speak with you…"

After a few minutes of waiting the panther made an appearance. She was a rare breed of panther. Most common panthers are black; her fur was a silver colour with blue eyes. She sat with Masaki on her side of the division.

"Masaki!? What are you doing here!?" She growled concerned. "You know you should be resting. It's not good for you or your cub."

Masaki laid down. Her illness made it hard for her to stay up for a short time. "I need you to do me a favour." She panted "I know I don't have much time left."

Pantera stood "Don't say that! You're going to be fine!" she roared.

"No! I'm not!" Masaki growled. "Now please just listen to me…" Pantera nodded.

Masaki continued "I know you just had a cub; so I hate to do this but you're the only one I can trust. I need you to look after mine." Masaki gasped out.

Pantera was a little taken back at the request. She didn't know how she was supposed to do that when Kisuke kept the other species separated. "Why can't one of the other tigers do it?" she asked.

Masaki smiled weakly "Because none of them have enough mothering experience. Since you have a cub I thought-" Masaki was interrupted by a pain in her side. She hissed at the pressure. Pantera stared at her wide eyed. Masaki growled as another surge of pain was felt.

"P-please, you have t-to promise m-me…" she panted. Both Masaki and Pantera knew that the tigress was going into labor. Masaki looked pleadingly over to Pantera. Pantera understood and agreed to take care of her cub.

Masaki tried as best as she could to move out into the open for Kisuke and Yoruichi to find her. She only made it about 3 steps before she collapsed. Masaki didn't know what she should do to get Kisuke to come to her. So she tried to roar, though it was short by another sharp pain.

-Back on the other side of the fence-

Kisuke had gone to feed the Clouded Leopards Don, Ikumi, and Misato. After he fed them he heard a faint roar. It was load enough to hear, but it was weak. He immediately froze.

"_Masaki!" _he thought and ran to the tiger's area. He could see Masaki trying her best to cry out. Kisuke didn't waste a second to call for the vet and for Yoruichi. Kisuke did his best to not startle the tigress.

Masaki could barely move at this point. All her strength was leaving her.

"_I guess it's almost time…"_ she thought. She looked to Kisuke. _"I'm sorry…for be difficult these pasts few weeks…"_

Kisuke could feel her breathing slowing. "Damn it!" The vet had just arrived beside him. He put his hand on Masaki's stomach and sighed. The vet turned to Kisuke

"Okay I have good news, bad news, and worse news…" he told him.

Kisuke was literally shaking at this point. He took a deep breath to calm himself. "What's the good news?" he asked.

"The good news is that the cub is going to be just fine…" he told him.

"And the other news?" Kisuke choked.

The vet sighed "The bad news is the mother doesn't have the strength to birth naturally, so I have to cut her open and remove the cub. The worse news is that she won't survive the procedure."

Kisuke looked down to Masaki who was breathing faintly. He petted the side of her face. It didn't feel right to put her though anymore pain. He composed himself as he looked at Masaki.

"…Do it…" he chocked. With that, Yoruichi lead Kisuke away so the vet could get started.

"_Good-bye…"_ Masaki thought as her last breath was taken.

-Few days later-

"So what are we going to do about this little one?" Yoruichi asked as she feed the newly born tiger cub thought a bottle. Kisuke was drawing a blank on what to do. He knew that it's not good for a new born to be away from its mother. With Masaki gone, the cub didn't have one. Then it came to his attention this he just remembered that a panther had just had a cub a few days ago.

"What about Pantera?" Kisuke questioned. "She just had one, so I think she'll be a great help to our situation." Kisuke looked though a file on the panthers at the shelter. He found the paper with Pantera's information. It stated that she had given birth to a male cub. "Perfect!"

-At the panther area-

Kisuke walked towards the area where Pantera stayed. With the tiger cub in his arms he called for her.

Pantera was sleeping with her cub in her den when she heard Kisuke.

"This must be about the cub…" She said. She looked at the still sleeping small blue cub beside her. "Looks like someone's going to have a sibling." Then she stepped out to meet Kisuke.

Kisuke called for Pantera again when she arrived in front of him. He placed the small orange tiger cub on the ground and waited to see if she would pick it him up. Pantera already knew what to do for Masaki's sake. So she approached the cub and carried it back to the den.

"That when easier than I thought…" Kisuke said as he walked back to his office.

-3 months later-

Pantera watched as her two cubs play among the grass. She found it amusing. In the past 3 months she figured out their personalities. The tiger cub had more of a passive aggressive nature, but he wasn't afraid to be a little rough with the other panther cubs that had been brought over in that time. He was also attached to the blue cub. This cub was one of the bravest she had seen. He would pounce out anything that would move, especially his orange 'little brother'. He was also very protective of him.

The panther cub was hiding in the grass, while the tiger one was looking for him. The tiger cub was getting a little frantic about finding the other. One second that where rolling around in the grass, and the next second the panther was gone.

"This is going to be so funny." The blue furred cub snickered as he hid in the grass. The tiger looked all around. He was starting too scared that his brother had left him.

"Where are you?" he whimpered. "I don't like this…"

The panther sensed that his brother was upset and made himself known. He got up and ran to his younger brother. He didn't like it when his brother was sad. He tried to comfort him. The tiger had other plans. He caught his brother off guard off guard and pinned the panther down on the ground.

"Got yeah!" he growled happily. The panther just looked up at him dumfounded. "I can't believe you feel for it!" the tiger laughed.

"Wait…so you're okay…?" The panther questioned. The tiger liked his nose.

"Not at first, but I figured out that if I acted scared and sad you've would have came running." He smiled letting his brother up. Then it was the tigers turned to be pinned.

"So you think you're a wise guy huh?" the panther devilishly said nipping at the tiger playfully. The orange cub tried to get free, but his brother wouldn't let him. Just then they heard Pantera calling for them. The blue cub gave one last playful bat on the head and got off his brother.

The tiger growled at his brother "This isn't over…" The blue cub just laughed and they both ran for their mother.

Pantera was sitting with Kisuke and Yoruichi, as the cubs came into view. He saw the tiger jump on the panther as they continued to run towards their mother.

"They seem to be getting along well…" Kisuke laughed. Pantera got up and walked towards the cubs.

"What are you doing to your brother?" she asked. By this time the tiger was underneath the panther again as they both looked up.

"Playing." They said.

Pantera huffed "You cubs need to behave while Kisuke and Yoruichi are here." The blue cub let his brother up as they walked over to the humans.

"I have some very good news for you little ones!" he said has he sat in front of them. Both the cubs tilled their heads. "You two are finally getting names!" The cubs still didn't know what he was talking about. What was wrong with them just calling each other brother?

"Why do we need names mama?" the tiger asked.

"So that the humans can tell us apart. You'll get used to it" Pantera told him.

"For the tiger" Kisuke said "Your name will be Ichigo" The tiger let the name sink in, he liked it.

"And for the panther your name will be Grimmjow." The panther thought it was a mouth full, but it seemed like a good one. After Yoruichi wrote something down on the clip board she was holding, they left the cats to carry on with their day.

**A/N: So there you have it! A new story! I hope you guys liked it please leave reviews if you would like to see this continued, because I have a lot planned for it!**

**Also please don't forget to vote if you want to see Owner as an Mpreg or not! - Nightgazer**


End file.
